


Hail to the Queen

by Androzani84



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Zi-O’s Final Stage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: In one version of reality, Schwartz was less quick to cast his sister out of his plans, instead opting to make her his puppet ruler with the power of all Riders.. Now, with the multiple universes merged as one, she stands ready to rule over time and space, embarking on a journey to defeat every Kamen Rider and claim their powers
Relationships: Tsukuyomi | Alpina/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hail to the Queen

“According to this book, average high schooler Sougo Tokiwa embarks on a path which leads him to become the demonic king of time, Ohma Zi-O. At least, in one version of events, set about by the rogue prince from another world. But Sougo Tokiwa managed to change his predestined history, resetting the multiple worlds to their original state. But one of these worlds was that of Schwartz, who now proceeds to carry on with his original plan, aided by his loving sister…” 

Earth (World of Schwartz), 2068 AD.

The plan would soon begin. Schwartz had been planning this for years. In fact, he had already executed it once before, only to be thwarted by Ohma Zi-O, his history and world reset to what it was before. The only difference now was that his sister Alpina possessed the powers of Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi, presumably a relic from the timeline that had been. Schwartz hadn’t been aware of any changes until that event. His former associate Finis had attempted to relaunch the exact same scheme as before, and they had had exactly the same success. It had been brief, but he had used the opportunity of regaining his memories to commit them somewhere the reality reset would not affect. 

So following the second reality reset, Schwartz looked in on the former Ohma Zi-O’s world. He found that the sentimental fool had recreated everyone of his deceased friends, including Schwartz’s own former minions, in mundane early 21st century lives. It would be admirable if it wasn’t so petty, but then Schwartz should really have expected no less. One thing that he had found interesting was that his sister now existed at two universes at the same time: one as his friend at high school, and the one within Schwartz’s own world. He supposed it didn’t matter. That world would soon be torn down and brought under Alpina’s - no, his control. Alpina was, after all, merely a puppet for his rule over all. 

Schwartz was interrupted in his reverie by an approaching Kasshine. “Lord Schwartz, the Queene expects your presence forthwith.”, the robot stated. 

Schwartz smiled at this. “Good. I’ll be there soon.” 

Out in the courtyard, the Queene was still waiting, sat on her marble throne. She was a young woman, but one would not be able to tell that simply by word of mouth. She had a very innocent-looking face, a body wrapped in the light of the moon and feathers of a swan. She was wearing white plated armour, adorned with an expensive cloak, made of the finest silk known to man. Only the best for the true monarch of time. And beneath her youthful, innocent-looking face, there was a mind that was anything but innocent. She had been groomed from a young age to be the absolute ruler of all time. He older brother had been telling her that the Kamen Riders had the power to stop her reign from being absolute. So, she had decreed that she would be travelling to each of their timelines to defeat them and take their powers. 

“My Queene.”, the Queene turned towards the face of her servant, the red coated figure known as Woz. Her brother had introduced him to her father’s court when she was but a child and he had not aged a day since then. “Lord Schwartz has received your request and is on his way. Should I announce him?” 

As if on cue, Schwartz himself burst into the room. “Of course you should announce me. I am the Queene’s older brother.”, he immediately snapped at Woz. “If anything were to happen to her, I would be the one to lead you. And I would hate for it to come to that.” 

“Oh would you, brother?”, the voice of the Queene echoed. Her voice seemed to be soft, but it had a slight rasp that made it seem creepy at the same time. “I assume you know why I have summoned you here.” 

“Indeed.”, Schwartz nodded. “You are about to embark upon your righteous path to impose our family’s empire upon the entirety of history. But you are concerned about maintaining control over your kingdom in your absence. So you need to appoint someone dependable to maintain order in your absence.” 

The Queene nodded. “You are the most dependable person to control the masses. You’re cutthroat, ruthless and ambitious, the perfect candidate for a substitute leader.” A large robot, the personal Dai-Mazine of the Ruler, descended, transforming into a large spaceship resembling a bike. “While myself and our army will engage on our righteous crusade.” The army of Kasshine robots marched into the giant ship, as did Woz. “Don’t think of trying anything.” With those last words, Schwartz saw his sister walk into the Mazine as it closed its hatch and departed, hurtling through time. 

“Oh don’t worry.”, Schwartz smiled. “You’ll be doing all the work for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d test the waters with this AU idea. If I get enough positive feedback, I might extend this to… however long is appropriate to fully use this concept. 
> 
> Note that I only have my concept planned out, not any actual deep plot. Any ideas would be welcome.


End file.
